Learn to Fly 3
'Learn to Fly 3 '''is the fourth game in the Learn to Fly franchise. It was released on February 19, 2016 on Kongregate. Story We start out at our mascot's house where he is reading his e-mails when he comes upon an e-mail insulting him for being able to fly but not to space. Enraged, he punches his monitor's screen and takes off out of his house. We next go to the Penguin NASA building where various classes are being taught. After a dummy is launched and falls on a tower of penguins, our mascot is doing a lab experiment when a professor comes up and shows him a plan telling him how to launch to the moon properly. Our mascot quickly exits the building and begins figuring out ways to launch his way to the moon. After a series of equipment upgrades, he eventually manages to do so. A different cutscene which also takes place in space can be triggered where the penguin is travelling through space at such high speed he breaks the moon into pieces upon impact. The "Moon Breaker" achievement is earned the first time this cutscene is triggered. Gameplay In a break from the previous two Learn to Fly games, Learn to Fly 3 has gameplay which focuses on a vertical, launch style game. There are four game modes in which a game can be started: Story Mode Reach space. Classic Mode This mode features the horizontal gameplay from the first two games. Payload Mode Reach different altitudes with various weights (1 ,15, 75, 150) attached. Sandbox Mode No aims or objectives. The player can modify many factors such as Weight, Payload, Speed, etc. If the player messes with the factors too much the game can lag, or crash. New Features This game introduces many new features. Here is a list of them. * HUD Customization - Allows the player to customize the style of the HUD, or where parts of the HUD are located on the screen. * Customization - Allows the player to customize Pingu with many different bodys, hats, faces, and suits which can be purchased with Bonus Points. The player can also change the hue, brightness, saturation and contrast of Pingu and his clothing. * Booster Packs - When the player completes a game of Story Mode, they can choose one of four different booster packs. Each booster pack contains random exclusive bodies, stages, boosts, and launchers, sardines, Consumables and Bonus Points. Booster Packs can also be purchased for 30 sardines. * Black Market - The Black Market is a shop that sells various...unorthodox items... Trivia * There are many codes for this game, some which can be found on the Learn 2 Fly app. ** IBelieveICanFly, which unlocks 250 bonus points. **ThisIsAnAwesomeCode, which unlocks The Glider, The Brick, and the Cruise Missile from Learn 2 Fly. **BirdIsTheWord, which gives 250 bonus points. **WhoSaysWeCantFly, which gives 250 bonus points. *This is the first title in the series to contain Micro-Transactions. *This is the first title in the series to be majorly updated after release *This game was funded by a Kickstarter fundraiser. *The customization menu is are filled with references, from memes such as the Coolface/Trollface (Problem? head), Derp ("special" face skin), and Left Shark suit, to media like Portal (The Cake Ain't A Lie), Pokémon (Pika Pika), and Star Wars (Boba Fett and Darth Vader hats), Team Fortress 2 (Not a Spy), Gravity Falls (Dipper Pine Face and Pine Hat), One Piece (Straw Hat). *The in-game backgrounds also contain many references. There are many clouds patterned after internet memes such as including Doge, Senpai, and Yaranaika. Additionally, the in-game obstacles seen in the sky and space reference other works, such as the monolith from ''2001: A Space Odyssey and Portal 2's Space Core. *The Rocket Launcher/bazooka is a reference from the rocket launcher from Team Fortress 2. Category:Games